Pokemon: Restart
by BlackGeneralNocturna
Summary: After Team Rocket's disband, fraternal twins Kyoko and Yuki have no where to go, Team Rocket was all they knew. However when they flee to the region of Unova, they may be able to start anew without being reminded of their failures. Oh wait... Their roommates are all ex criminals... And their new school's full of idiots... Prologue included. Rated T for numerous reasons and Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the prologue. Sorry if it's a little short.**

**I do not own Pokemon, Just my OCs.**

"...What did you just say?" The 17 year old female asked, looking at the executive in front of her in shock.

"Team Rocket is no more." Archer repeated, staring down the black haired grunt in front of them.

"Is this a joke?" The girl's twin mumbled, examining the administrators. All 4 of them looked serious, even Petrel.

"No joke, sorry. We are disbanding." Ariana said, though not sounding sympathic.

The male twin seemed a little confused, of course he wasn't at the tower. But she was.

"We're disbanding, because you got trounced by a 13 year old girl?" She spat, glaring at her superiors. Archer gritted his teeth as he returned the harsh stare.

"We're lucky to have even escaped! We've been pursued by the police, slaughtered by the pokemon league, and Giovanni's son betrayed us! It's the best thing to do, end the team and flee to the four corners!" He exploded, shaking with anger. How pathetic it was, for it to end like this.

"What about everyone who has no where to go? What about us?" She barked, her brother joined in.

"That's right.. We've been with you all our lives, since your 'faithful' boss and Madame Boss took us in from the streets... Just to exploit us..." He spoke coldly as he took a pocket knife from his jacket and staring at it. Remembering that day.

"Enough. Put that thing away. The discussion is over. We are disbanding, like it or not. I understand that you two are angry but Team Rocket wasn't going to last for ever. Goodbye, Moon and Dusk. Or should I say, Kyoko and Yuki." Ariana sent out her Arbok, who hissed at the twins. Kyoko growled as she tugged her brother's arm before they walked out and away from their life in Team Rocket.

"Damn it... What do we do now?" The two were in Olivine City, they had rid of their uniforms and were now wearing more suitable clothing.

Kyoko was wearing a black jacket that stopped at her midriff with a dark violet sleeveless top and black shorts that reached half way down her thighs with black boots that stopped half way up her shins. Her black hair flowed down to her waist and she had a purple handbag holding her pokeballs.

Yuki wore something that covered him up more, a black hooded jacket, open with the hood covering his messy pitch black hair, with a dark blue tshirt and black trousers with trainers. His partner pokemon, an Umbreon, walked alongside him while his other was safe in it's ball in his pocket.

"Not a clue... But it's not safe to stay here... We better take their advice and leave Johto." He murmured as he petted his Umbreon who nuzzled against his trainer's hand.

Kyoko sighed at this. "You're pathetic... Why act so soft? Always pampering your little fox thing." She then spotted a sign. "...Yuki, do we still have any money left from our last pay day?" The younger twin took out his wallet and peered inside.

"About 10,000 pokedollars?"

"10,000? I thought we were paid 4000 each."

"Just because you don't save, doesn't mean I don't. Why do you ask?" Kyoko grinned and pulled him along, his Umbreon ran after them. She then stopped at the sign on the harbor building's wall.

"How do you fancy going to Unova?"

"Unova?" He looked at the poster and it showed three pokemon, a pig, a green snake, and an otter. Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott. There were also numerous random locations shown, like what he presumed to be the league building.

"That's right. Didn't you always want to see a Zorua in person?"

"That was when I was 9..."

"Admit it, you're still obsessed with foxes, little bro. And I'm sure they never heard of Team Rocket. We'll be safe." Kyoko whispered as she saw people pass by.

"I'm sure they know about us, even if they are on the other side of the world, it doesn't mean they're clueless imbeciles. And don't they speak a different language there?"

"Yeah, that we were taught since we were 6. There'll be no problem. Come on, Yuki-chan, please?" She pouted as she hugged her brother, looking up at him with desperate red eyes.

He sighed in defeat and shyed away from the passerbys' questioning stares. "Fine..."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She cried as she glomped him in a comical way.

"Wow, such a cute couple," someone said as she passed by with her friend, said friend nodding in agreement. Yuki sent them a glare and they squeaked and ran off.

"Idiots..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, let's do this!" Kyoko grinned as she once again dragged him off, this time to the boat that would take them to Unova.

A few days passed.

They had managed to get in rather quickly, the only problem was that the captain wanted Yuki to keep his Umbreon in his pokeball. Still that was a minority compared to what trouble they could have got into.

They were now out on the deck and could see the horizon of Unova.

"There it is, Yuki. Unova... So beautiful... We can finally start again, maybe get into a school and back into education... No more stealing, no more harming people." Though Yuki didn't believe she was happy about that part. "We're free now."

He could only nod as he stared at the form of Castelia city becoming clearer. No more Team Rocket. A new life. ...Wait. School? What was she on about?

"...Kyoko? What do you mean by 'school'?"

"Silly, you know what a school is."

"Of course I do. ...Are you saying I'm going to have to stay in a building with idiots every weekday?"

"Oh come on, Yuki. Team Rocket was all we had. We need to meet new people and make friends, socialise."

"No way."

"I'll buy you a castelliacone?"

"No."

"Give you my Murkrow?"

"No."

"Catch you a Zorua?"

"...Deal."

**And that's when Yuki got damned to hell... Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The two leapt off the boat upon reaching Castelia city. Kyoko looked amazed by all the skyscrapers and foreign city pokemon as she stared at her surroundings. So many people...

"I can't believe it... I'm finally free and away from Johto and Team Rocket..." While Kyoko was super excited about her new life, Yuki was unsure about it. How will they be able to adapt to their new lives? How will they earn money and live by? On the ride here they had used 7000 pokedollars and Kyoko had already decided the remainder will be used on finding somewhere to live and to provide all the necessities. And that would include food, paying rent, clothing, ...Kyoko's needs... And other stuff. How would they get enough money to survive in this huge city? ...And all the people...

Needless to say, if Kyoko was a Pokemon, her ability would be keen eye.

"Hey Yuki look at this poster!" Always finding posters...

He stared at the poster, this one seemed to be advertising for an academy in the huge city.

Live in dorms near the campus building. That would be housing and education sorted. But how would they get money and things?

"Sounds great, right? We could have a home and education! It's perfect!" Kyoko exclaimed with a grin.

"What about money though? It costs 2500 and we'll still have to pay rent won't we?"

"Academies and things normally have allowances for foreigners that have like no money. We'll be sorted. And we'll have roommates."

"Apart from males and females are separated... And we'll still need jobs."

"Leave it to me! I'll be able to get us jobs!"

"Okay we'll do it... Just get me a Zorua beforehand." He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Might as well get to know hell before I live in it."

Kyoko sighed as she started to explore the city. Her twin was so grumpy... He needed to get banged, big time.

The poster said to enroll in the academy you needed to go to the huge red and blue building. It's in plain sight apparently. So how come it's 2pm and she still hasn't found it? 3 hours. She's spent 3 hours looking for it. She dragged herself to the pokemon center. What she did find was an insane guy who escaped from a mental asylum. But she sent him packing. Never get on Kyoko's bad side. That's one rule to survival. She found her twin quietly sitting on the sofa while his Sneasel was trying to get his attention.

"What's up?" She asked in confusion, looking at Sneasel. Where was Umbreon?

"Some imbecile knocked out Umbreon. He thought it was a wild pokemon, he said."

"So you're waiting for the nurse to heal him. No need to sulk so much. It happens." Yuki glared at her before muttering something. "What was that?"

"Did you get the applications? ...And why do you look so angry?"

"Some weirdo jumped me. And I can't find the place."

"Seriously."

"Yeah, seriously."

"It's right next door." Kyoko went pale and quickly ran outside before yelling to the whole world.

"Daammnn iittt!"

"That was pretty darn stupid." Yuki muttered when they were in their room in the centre.

"Oh shut up..." Kyoko murmured as she looked at the application form.

He looked at his before speaking.

"By the way, when are you getting me that Zorua?"

"Soon! Be patient!"

"We do have to fill in which pokemon we have."

"We don't need to hand them in til the end of the week. I'll catch you one tomorrow. Just fill in what you can."

"Okay but... What are we going to put for our last name?" The two thought for a while. They were adopted by Team Rocket when they were about 5 or 6. They were just lonely street kids with no parents, nothing except each other and the names they called each other. Never have they had a last name.

"Kurona."

"Kurona? Why?"

Kyoko thought about her justification.

"Well our names are foreign so we need a foreign sounding last name. And Kuro means black."

"I see. I guess it goes. But we'll have to make up a lot of these things maybe."

He stroked his recently healed Umbreon's head who smiled in bliss.

Kyoko sighed. "So obsessed with his foxes... Can't believe we're twins..."

They decided to take a break from filling in the ridiculously long forms and they parted to explore.

Yuki was just minding his own business, walking through the alleyways with Umbreon by his side. There was so much graffiti on the walls... Someone even left a spray paint can behind... He debated spraying something on the wall. Maybe an Umbreon painting? No, if Kyoko passed by she'll know it was him straight away. The mature side of him told him to just ditch the paint. But he had an appreciation for art, especially street work.

He quickly sprayed something. The letter R trapped in a cage.

He hoped Archer and Ariana were rotting in a cell. Proton and Petrel were alright though, he hoped they weren't in a cell.

He then continued his stroll through the alley. He was nearly at the end when he felt something collide with him and he fell to the ground. And whatever it was landed on him.

"A-Ah! S-So sorry!" He heard a voice squeak. He opened his eyes at the same time she opened hers and he felt the heat rise to his face. A teenage girl around his age with shoulder length red hair and ruby red eyes was laying right on top of him.

She blushed too and quickly climbed off him. Umbreon was now staring at them quizically.

"S-Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." She offered her hand and he hesitated. Eventually he took it and she pulled him up rather easily.

"Wow, you're lighter than I thought you would be." She smiled at him, a faint pink still visible on her cheeks. "My name is Rosa. And who are you?"

Yuki felt himself blush as he avoided her eyes. Damn shyness.

"I-I'm Yuki. I've recently come here from the... Johto region... with my twin sister..."

She smiled again and he felt himself smile slightly.

"I'm from the Hoenn region. Are you by chance going to Castelia Academy?" He found himself unable to speak so he just nodded.

"You're pretty shy. Anyway, see you next week then!" She ran off and Yuki stared after her.

"Umbreon?" Said pokemon stared at him.

"I think I'm in love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, focused on other things and had writer's block. Took me a couple of months (!) to complete this.**

A week later...

"Come on Yuki! Hurry up!" Kyoko shoved her brother out of his bed and his eyes snapped open as soon as his back made contact with the carpet.

"W...What was that for?" Yuki blurted, sitting up and rubbing his painful back.

"We're starting at the academy today! We got to get the hell dressed!" Kyoko shouted excitedly. They had spent yesterday packing everything ready. So Yuki was a little tired.

"Alright,Alright..." Yuki murmured as he retrieved his articles of clothing and left the room to get changed. The academy let them wear whatever they wanted as long as it was appropriate. Kyoko for a short time worked at the cafe so they could get more cash for necessities, Yuki tried to as well but the manager thought he was too shy to serve people. And true to her word, Kyoko caught him a Zorua. Though when she came back with it, she was covered in scratches. 

"Yuki, done yet?" Kyoko called.

"Yeah, 5 minutes ago, just waiting for you."

"Well I'm dressed now so you can come back in." Yuki reentered the room and sat back down on the bed, glancing at his sister. She had decided to keep the jacket but she had replaced the sleeveless purple top to one that was an indigo colour and her shorts with a skirt. It was an on and off thing for her, one day skirts and the other day shorts. And she had bought Arceus knows how many identical jackets that were cut short.

Yuki was still wearing black trousers and trainers but he had changed the jacket for an actual hoodie that was a little big though still did its wanted job of hiding his face. Kyoko knew he'll never admit it but beyond his cold and dark exterior he was just painfully shy. He'd been acting rather different though since last week. He kept zoning out...

"Hey Yuki, are you wearing a shirt under that?" Kyoko asked, in an attempt to annoy her brother. Needless to say it worked.

Yuki scowled but his face visibly flushed faintly, which meant it was actually the shade of a tomato, and he lifted up the bottom to show a dark red colour. The look he was giving her right now said 'imbecile, of course I am!'.

Kyoko stuck her tongue out at him and picked up her suitcase. Sadly her twin made her dispose of all her blades. Said they could get in trouble. Little did he know she had kept one. For self-defense. Yuki picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. She then saw his hand slide into his pocket out of the corner of her eye and tackled him.

"Okay bro, what you got there?" He didn't reply, she frowned and pulled the object out of his hand. She stared in confusion at it before giving him a suspicious look and revealing the lighter. "What. The. Hell. Is. This? Since when did you start smoking?"

"I don't smoke; I was planning to sell it. Someone dropped it and well... Finders keepers." Kyoko examined the red lighter and noticed a black M on it. It looked familiar...

"This is a Team Magma Lighter! We'll get a lot for this!" She dragged him out of the center and tugged him towards the academy. Her brother was a genius!

"We'll sell it after we get settled and have our first day at the academy!"

* * *

><p>Two girls were at the academy gates, the older one looking rather annoyed. Annoyed was an understatement. She was tall and slender and had red hair that went down to her waist and green eyes. And in her green eyes there was a glint that clearly said she was pissed. She fumbled in her pockets as the younger girl watched her awkwardly, wincing at some of the words she mumbled.<p>

"It couldn't have gone too far Kat..." Rosa murmured as she waited for the 18 year old to calm down. Kat groaned in frustration as her search failed and her frustration only furthered when her phone started ringing. She didn't even bother to check the caller ID as she answered it.

"What?!" The voice on the other side sounded startled at Kat's outburst but replied ever so calmly.

"It's me, Kit Kat, just checking you and Rosa were at the academy and you weren't making her skive. Something got you in a bad mood Kitty?" Kat blushed as she realized who was speaking and inwardly cursed. She just yelled at her boyfriend for no reason.

"O-Oh Blaise sorry, yeah me and Rosa are here. Skive? What do you take me for? As if I'd ever do that! I kinda lost my lighter though... And I was planning to pawn it off..." She murmured, feeling embarrassed. Rosa walked away to let her speak to her boyfriend privately. Their conversations got pretty... intense... 

Kyoko was dragging Yuki and their luggage as they ran to the academy gates, Kyoko staring in awe. The main building was large and dome shaped with silver walls and a pokeball banner on the roof, either side there were apartments, the one's on the left with a blue roof and the ones on the right with a pink roof. The garden was beautiful and full of flowers. This looked better than life in Team Rocket already. Fresh air, no stench of drugs and alcohol from the other grunts, no hearing screaming, just young people like them chatting to their friends. Kyoko grinned as she stretched her arms out.

"This place looks great! Don't you think so Yuki?" Her twin shrugged as he silently looked around. Then his eyes widened slightly and he kept his gaze fixed. Kyoko stared at him in a confused manner and realised he was looking at something. Or someone, she realised as she followed his gaze. That 'someone' was a girl with red hair and red eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows and waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't react, this girl had put him in a trance. Kyoko looked the girl over. To be honest though, she did look a little young, her eyes just looked so large and shiny.

"Yuki!" No response. Kyoko groaned. Trust Yuki to zone out at the most inconvenient times. But over a girl? That was a first! "Yuki, if you don't stop staring at that girl, I'll forever brand you a pervert!" That sure did the trick. Not only did he stop but he looked like a cherry!

"W-What? P-Pervert? I wasn't s-staring at anyone!" He stammered, he looked angry but more than anything he was embarrassed. Kyoko sighed and gave him a snide smile, tugging down his hood and ruffling his hair.

"Yeah you can't fool me, Kiki. Anyway in 10 minutes two guys are gonna come, one's going to ask for first years and the other for new transfer students or whatever. So til then, let's try to be friendly to people, okay?"

"Me friendly? Please don't make me remind you of when we were in the cafe and someone bumped into you..."

"They were tryin' to mug me, I'm telling you!" 

Rosa sighed as Kat was still on the phone. Okay, time to make new friends. She heard someone exclaim something about mugging and looked at the source to see Yuki, the boy she had met about a week ago, and a girl that looked a lot like him, same hair colour, eyes and everything. A sister? She glanced at Kat then ran to them. She might as well talk to them, she was bored!

"Yuki! It's me, Rosa!" She called as she approached him and the girl. They seemed to had been arguing but as soon as she called, they stopped and Yuki flushed red and smiled at her nervously.

"O-Oh hi Rosa..." The girl rolled her eyes and murmured something inaudible under her breath before grinning at her.

"Hiya, Rosa, so you and my little brother know each other?" Yuki sighed and gave the raven a blank stare as if telling her not to say anything. Rosa shrugged this off and smiled in return.

"Yep, we ran into each other last week. So you're his older sister then?" The girl rubbed the back of her neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Actually I'm his twin, I was just born first. My name's Kyoko, nice to meet you Rosa." Rosa beamed at her brightly and laughed softly.

"Nice to meet you too, Kyoko. So how old are you two?"

"We're both 17." The raven girl tilted her head. "How old are you though? You look pretty young, I gotta say."

Rosa giggled and twirled a strand of red hair. "I get that lot... I'm 17 too..." She nervously looked over to her friend; she was off the phone now and staring quizzically at her. And in a suspicious manner towards Yuki and Kyoko. Kat sighed before walking over, scanning Yuki up and down. Yuki looked away, feeling awkward. Stop staring … 

"Rosie, who are these guys? Friends of yours?" She asked after having scanned Kyoko, who had just smiled at her confidently like she didn't care. They seemed rather suspicious for some reason… Rosa smiled weakly and fidgeted.

"Kind of, these two are Yuki and Kyoko, they're twins. I met Yuki the other day, just met Kyoko today…" Kat glanced at them again and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Okay, they seem friendly… Well Kyoko anyway… But if either of you two hurt Rosa, I swear I'll hunt you down." Yuki shivered slightly and Kyoko murmured something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Geez… Protective much?" Kat shot a glare at her. To say Kyoko was petrified was an understatement. She immediately went quiet.

"No, Rosie's just like a sister to me. Protective is her older adoptive brother, trust me he seems weird and friendly but if you hurt her in anyway he'll rage. Either way, don't do anything stupid. He's not here to be an over protective brother but I'm here." The ruby eyed girl pouted as she looked at Yuki, making him blush and pull his hood further down his face. Kyoko rolled her eyes. Seriously? This was their second meeting… She'd never seen him act that way towards a girl before…

"Kit Kat, I'll be fine~! Kiki and Koko aren't going to do anything, they're too nice~!" Kyoko snickered and murmured to Yuki, he sighed and glowered at her.

Kat stayed silent as she thought it over. "Alright, just tell me if anything goes wrong." She noticed numerous students start to enter the main building. "Lessons are starting. See you at lunch break Rosa." She walked off. 

Rosa smiled sheepishly at the twins. "I better go, see you later Kiki, Koko!" She quickly ran off.

"Geez, she's energetic." Kyoko murmured. "But look! She likes you enough to give you a nickname. Although she copied mine." Yuki gave her a blank look but his face was still red.

"She gave you one too. She might just be the friendly type." Kyoko shook her head in… disbelief? She then smirked at him teasingly. "So… The first time you get a crush on a girl and it's one that looks like she could pass as a 14 year old. What does that say about you Kik?" He scowled at her, his face about 50 shades darker. What was she implying?!

"Do I need to remind you about 'Ali', who was 18 when you were 14? And he was a womanizer! And now you're…" He sighed heavily. Kyoko frowned, hurt in her eyes.

"That's the total reverse! And he was our friend; don't talk about him like that! He never showed interest in me anyway!" She huffed before taking a shaky breath and looking at her twin brother calmly, though her eyes showed she was enraged. Or in Kyoko's words, pissed. She noticed a few older students like them walking to a middle aged man.

"Come on! Our tour guide, or whatever he is, is here." She sounded relaxed but kept her gaze away from Yuki and walked towards the man. Yuki focused his eyes on the ground and put his hands in his pocket as he followed.

**Kat belongs to my friend ShinyPoochyena45. **


End file.
